No Longer
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Dumbledore finally gets the words coming to him and realizes just what he has done.


A/N: This will be a oneshot/drabble and it is for the Rebirth of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing (competition) on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: Character – Dumbledore

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry was pissed as he made his way into the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The night before he had almost lost his Godfather but thank Merlin Severus Snape managed to block the spell that Bellatrix LeStrange had cast at Sirius. His thoughts were racing as he caught sight of the wizard he had been looking for. Before he knew what he was doing he let his temper loose. "Dumbledore!"

Albus Dumbledore looked up from where he was sitting talking to Minerva McGonagall and swallowed when he saw Harry stalking towards him. "Can I help you with something, Harry?

Harry glared up at Albus while his magic crackled around him. "You can tell me why you left me with abusive relatives that you knew I wasn't supposed to go to. You can tell me why you left an innocent man to spend twelve years in prison when you knew damn well that he hadn't had a trial. Finally you can tell me what in the hell you were thinking taking money out of my vaults! Did you really think that you would get away with it? Did you really think that I wouldn't question your hand in everything that involves me?"

Albus paled even as he shook his head. "I think that we should take this conversation somewhere else, Harry. I must say that I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry gave a bitter laugh as he waved papers in the air. "No, I think we will stay right here. I don't trust you so therefore I refuse to go somewhere with you where there are no witnesses. I have in my hands statements from Gringotts about my vaults. I also have my parents wills in my hands which you signed as a witness so you knew that I wasn't to be placed with the Dursley's for any reason because of their hate for anything magical. Lastly I have the letter that my father and mother both wrote that states that Pettigrew was their secret keeper and not Sirius Black just like it also said that in their wills. Let's not forget about everything that has happened since I started school here. You had to have known that Voldy was possessing Quirrell but yet you did nothing about it and let three first years go after him to stop him from getting a stone that wasn't even the real one! You had traps set that said first years could get through without blinking an eye. Did you even bother to tell the other Professors that Mr. Flamel wouldn't let you have the real philosophers stone because he didn't trust you since he knew what you would do with it?"

Albus stood up and shouted "Stop this, Harry! You will come with me to my office now!"

Harry shook his head and stood his ground just as several people walked into the Great Hall. "I will NOT go anywhere with you, Dumbledore! What part of I don't trust you, do you not get? You left me with people that you knew would abuse me! You let me almost be killed four times so far since I came back to the Wizarding world! I'm not stupid enough to think that you won't try to take my memory of what I know away. Did you really think that I wouldn't go after you for what you have done? Everything that you have done has been for your benefit and not for the Wizarding world's benefit and that stops now! I will not be your weapon any longer. I will no longer follow you blindly and anybody that does is stupid and ignorant. You are not the wizard everyone thinks that you are and it is time that they see the kind of wizard you are. The Daily Prophet will be putting out a Special Edition paper. In that paper they will reveal that you knew everything and did nothing to put a stop to it. You made me lose twelve years with a man who loves me like a son but that is no longer the case. As of this morning Sirius Black was cleared of all charges and he now has custody of me. I finally get the family that I should have had all along. As of this morning Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape both testified who was there at the rebirth of Riddle and what they did to me. You will NO longer hold my mother over Severus' head You will no longer hold the threat of Azkaban over a man's head that has done more to protect me than you ever did."

He stopped talking and took in a deep breath as he looked at the man he had once thought of as a grandfather and looked up to. "After everything that you have been through that you would do to me what you have just makes it all that much worse. You played God when you had no right to. You played God and look at what it has gotten you. Look around and see what everyone thinks of the great and mighty Albus Dumbledore now. You made your bed so now you can lay in it. I wash my hands of you. I'm giving you one warning and one warning only. Leave me and mine alone or you will wish that you never met me. I am the person you created so you will have to learn how to deal with it. I will be on the front line of this blasted war but only because if I'm not Riddle will go after those I love and I refuse to let anyone die for your Greater Good ever again. Do I make myself clear, old man?"

Albus looked at Harry and could tell that he meant everything he said. He knew then and there that he lost everything and he had nobody but himself to blame. He regretted every single choice he made where it came to Harry but he knew that the young teen would never believe him if he told him that. As he looked around the Great Hall he paled even further at the looks of disgust and fury directed his way. It was the first time and last time that he would ever see all four houses stand together because before he could do or say anything he was being escorted out of Hogwarts bound and silenced. He could only hope that everyone would realize that he had only done the things he had for the Greater Good. Whose Greater Good he wasn't really sure.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* This story was kind of fun to write... LMAO... Hope you all enjoyed it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
